


Don't forget, but don't hold on

by ConstantlyConfusedFangirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyConfusedFangirl/pseuds/ConstantlyConfusedFangirl
Summary: This one took me a while!My take on how the season finale should go for season 5Comment if you want a sequel!
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Don't forget, but don't hold on

Hordak lay next to his wife, the most stunning and amazing person he had ever gotten to know. He treasures the days he spends with her. He never knew life could exist without hurt before her. He woke every morning earlier than her, not that it was a struggle, Entrapta tended to sleep late naturally, she was a night owl after all. He just lay next to her, never understanding how she looks at him unafraid and unrepullsed, he would forever love her for those facts alone. Her breathing was steady and her body relaxed and so he leaned down to kiss her but before he could. “No stop! Please! Don’t- ...please don’t hurt him… STOP!” 

She sobbed into the pillow and Hordak took a minute to register all that had just happened and realize she was still fast asleep. As her tears poured down her face and she fitfully fidgeted, muttering and begging under her breath, occasionally loudly. Hordak shook her gently and her eyes flew open, wide and dilated from panic. Hair raising up behind her as if prepared to attack. She spun around and breathed heavy, silent tears still making their way across her face. She looked at Hordak with shocked, scared eyes and he thought for a moment he had done something to hurt her, had he actually scared her?! 

Then Entrapta wrapped him up in an embrace and shoved her face into his chest, her sobs no longer silent. She scooted in as close to him as she could and he peppered her face with kisses.”Entrapta?” He questioned lightly “What was it?” Entrapta peaked one eye out, it was watery and red but the tears had dramatically slowed. “i-I dreamed we were back on Primes ship..” she stuttered, gasping for breath, “I was watching him tear you apart, he was so determined to completely overwrite or reprogram you… or just kill you if it came to that.” Hordak knew she was terrified of him being overwritten, the reprogramming had only been cured by the old Etherian standard of the fix all, true loves kiss, something that seemed unreliable at best to the both of them. 

But occasionally it broke through, his eyes changed to green and he would feel himself lock up, it usually passed in a few seconds but last night it had lasted almost a full minute. It had terrified Entrapta to the point that she had had nightmares apparently. Hordak pulled her close again and ran his hand through her hair reassuringly. “Entrapta, Primes gone. FOREVER. He can’t hurt either of us anymore. You saved me.” Entrapta looked at him with those scarily bright fuchsia, almost red eyes, and nodded.

Hordak thought back to that day. Prime had had him overwritten, the princesses had broken in and She-ra had distracted Prime while Entrapta and Bow had found Hordak, the rest of the princesses and ally’s got to work to fighting and dismantling the ship. When they had found him, he had been unconscious, Entrapta woke him and he looked up to one of her beaming smiles, but he hadn’t known her. The pain on her face when she realized Hordak didn’t remember her was heartbreaking. His protocol had kicked in and he saw her as a threat, just another low life-form to destroy. She had tried to reason with him, begging him to listen while she dodged his attacks. Bow eventually hit him with one of his trap arrow’s that kept him still and Entrapta approached him apprehensively.

“ Hordak please, listen..you know me, we were-.. we’re.. we.. WE WERE LAB PARTNERS.” She blurted with surprising energy, then she saw him falter, his struggle to escape stopping for a split second, not a lot, but enough to give her hope. “Hordak I’ve been left behind so many times, I’ve lost so many people. Your the one person who never meant to leave me behind, the only one who hasn't used me or hurt me. You're the one who likes me for me, not just because I’m useful. PLEASE I-i can’t lose you too.” 

With that Entrapta rose up on her hair and kissed him squarely on the lips, Hordak gave a little jerk back at first, and eyes wide. But as Entrapta gave her belated kiss another go, he responded. His head tilted to the side and started to kiss back, it was hesitant but Entrapta was sure of it, she opened an eye and saw a tear trail down his face. She placed a hand on his face and deepened the kiss, her blush deepening with it and their hearts pounding in unison. Entrapta relished this moment and they both at the same time broke for air and breathed a gaspy but clear “I love you.” Hordak opened his eyes and they were red again, possibly scary to some, possibly repulsive to others but to Entrapta… “Hordak, your so beautiful…” Hordak’s ears were kicked back in his head and remarkably blushed. Bow squealed and Entrapta remembered he was there. She giggled and dropped off her hair grabbing the still unsure and bright red (in regards to both blush and eyes) Hordak’s hand and leading him along the corridors. “We have to get out! Let’s go!” 

When she dragged Hordak around the corner Glimmer had given him a look that could kill. The others had apparently gotten Glimmer back from the prisons with little difficulty, but Catra was still absent from the group, so was Adora. Entrapta was split between knowing she should help Adora, but she also knew if her and Hordak fled now, they were less likely to end up hurt or killed. The thing that got her going was the look on Hordak’s face. Yes, it was angry but also… “Hordak?” She pulled him off to the side “are you scared?” Hordak blinked once or twice and coughed awkwardly “who said anything about being scared?” Entrapta gave him one of those looks, he could tell she wasn’t convinced “Hordak, Prime was your life for a loooong time. Going against him must be startling, it’s okay to be scared, but we can’t run away.” Entrapta took Hordak’s hand in hers and looked up at him, then glanced back at bow. A slow smile spread on her lips, and Hordak coughed awkwardly, as if to say he thought the notion was ridiculous, but seemingly proving her point. Entrapta began to explain “I can’t abandon Adora, she’s… she’s my friend.” Then entrapta gave him a smug look “it’s okay to be scared of something, but if we leave now you’ll be scared for the rest of your life, we have to beat him.” Hordak started to say something that Entrapta silenced with a kiss, Perfuma, Bow and Scorpia awwing while Mermista yawned, Sea Hawk looked shocked and Glimmer furious. Frosta… well Frosta was seemingly distracted, she was attempting to catch a small maintenance bot that had stolen her necklace. “Entrapta…” Hordak started falling silent quickly “Lets go.” he said, quiet but confident, maybe with a trace of fear, “Let’s go beat prime.” Entrapta squealed and kissed him on the cheek as they ran toward the throne room. 

When they stepped into the throne room, chaos had descended. Adora and Catra looked like they had fought the entire horde army, they were coated in blood and panting, but then something shocking happened, they smiled at each other, not a mocking cruel smile, but a cocky, trusting one, Entrapta made a mental note to ask what had triggered the shift in mutual feelings. Prime was sitting on his throne, looking vaguely irritated, disgust flashing over his face when Hordak entered. Entrapta felt herself growl at this, sure, the bright moon family didn’t like Hordak, but that was war and all that, Prime was his FAMILY though! He should actually care! 

Entrapta was about 6 seconds from storming Prime when another clone brigade ran through the doors and she engaged, she was a magnificent fighter with her hair, but only if you could get her angry enough to actually try and not just knock them absentmindedly away. The main issue here was, well… it’s hard to fight someone that looks like the love of your life. She tried to not think about it and just pay attention to their absent looking eyes and awkward motions indicating mind control or at least lack of an identity outside of a horde soldier. Tearing through the crowd of clones easily, knocking them out and taking constant note of reactions to certain actions and stimuli, making it into an experiment her head.

Then she heard something that made her blood run cold and heart skip a beat, a scream, a truly pained scream. Every other clone had gone down with very little noise, maybe a shout or a groan but nothing like this. She glanced around and saw where all the other princesses were staring slack jawed. Horde Prime had his hand around Hordak throat and was sneering at him, it was clear something was amiss the way Hordak was reacting. She theorized that possible mind techniques were being employed. As this happened Adora tried to run up to stop Prime boy was simply knocked out of the way, further attempts were made quickly by Bow and Glimmer, but easily deflected. 

Prime slammed Hordak’s head against a wall and and blood came from a wound, the red unnatural against his white skin. As a single tear ran down his face she felt something in her snap. A type of fierceness rose up in her that was so strong, if anyone had suggested it could have existed before, she would have laughed. She rose quickly up into the dark rafters and waited for an opportunity, time seemed to slow as she watched Hordak’s cries and her… her friends attempts to stop Prime. Finally a moment came and she swung down from the rafters and grabbed Prime by the throat. Surprise and shock played over his features as he dropped Hordak, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that that should be good enough, that she had saved him, but she was mad, mad at prime for taking him, mad at Prime for hurting him, damn it! She was mad at Prime for everything he had ever done to Hordak before she had even met him, she was mad, and she wanted blood. As her hair billowed up behind her and she raised herself above primes height she watched with grim satisfaction as she chokes him tighter and tighter, expression looking more and more like a trapped animal. As Primes knees started to give and she knew she would soon feel the life leave him, she felt a hand in hers, she glanced over. Reality coming back to her to see a battered Hordak looking at her. “Entrapta? Are you sure you want to do this?” He doesn’t look scared, he knows she is in control, but doesn’t want her doing anything rash on his behalf, especially something she might regret. Entrapta’s grip gave a tad bit and Prime gasped for air. Adora stepped up next to Entrapta and spoke “If we kill we’re just as bad as him, we need to-“ at that moment Prime lunged with a frenzied look on his face. Hordak and Entrapta nodded in agreement to each other. Quickly, faster than a blink, Entrapta had Prime pinned down and Hordak slit his throat. Blood pooled around them and all the clones faces snapped into a look of realization and the princesses faces loudly portrayed shock. Adora obviously had not expected anything like that. Hordak looked on with a grim expression “He was planning to kill us all as soon as we left or tried to capture him, this way, we actually win and we free the clones.” Glimmer looked around panicked “but what the hell are we supposed to do with them all?!” Entrapta giggled, as if she wasn’t standing 4 feet away from the lifeless body “Easy! We ask them what they want to do!” Hordak’s small amazed smile at her showed Entrapta this was absolutely the best thing she could have come up with. She ran over to the control center and got to work with command keys she could easily get through. She downloaded the info and yelled for the princesses to go ahead “we don’t want them attacking us when we wake up, likewise they could see us as their new leaders and lose the independence we’re attempting to instill.” The princesses ran for a ship, Hordak stepped up behind her, “Entrapta?” He glanced at the screen, “these codes don’t indicate any need for rush, and none of the clones in here are waking up any time soon,” without a word Entrapta handed him a small flash drive, one with the Emperor’s vacation ship’s ID and logo on it. “Entrapta? What’s this..?” Entrapta turned to him with a scared look and a smile that failed to mask the tears in her eyes “You know as well as I do that this wasn’t seen as a fair victory for the princesses, on top of everything else you did, they WILL kill you if you come back.” Entrapta looked off to the side and a single tear slid down her cheek as she bit her lip. “You need to take the ship and run, you can go everywhere, I doubt they hate you enough to chase you ...I...I just need you to be safe…” Hordak reached over and held out his hand which Entrapta took in hers, looking up at him. Hordak gave her the soft smile reserved only for her. “Let’s go then.” he said and turned to the auxiliary exit. “Oh!” Entrapta felt a small smile grow on her lips, but tried to repress it in case she wasn’t reading how he felt correctly. “You want me to come with you…?” Hordak whipped around panicked expression on his face, he felt his heart sink, of course she didn’t want to come with him, he was broken and could no longer offer her anything she didn’t have. She was beautiful and strong and no one like her could ever really love him… he couldn’t hate her for that, he knew that no one hung around long after they knew what he was… Entrapta spoke “You really want me to come? I don’t want you to feel like you have take me… you got me this far… I just want you to know I'll miss you-” Hordak kissed her so passionately she felt her heart skip a beat. “Entrapta..” he chuckled hoarsely “You mean- You though I wouldn't want you to come with me? Entrapta, I don’t want you to feel like you have to come… but if I’m honest, I want you with me for the rest of my life!” Entrapta squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck “Onward then!” They ran to the sister ship close by and jumped inside. The princesses came in over the com’s and Entrapta acknowledged them “Yes, I can hear you” Adora voice came on “Entrapta? Where are you?!” “It’s alright… Thank you for being my friends but were going. PLEASE don’t try to follow us.” With that she crushed the com system and launched the ship. As Primes ship became more and more of a speck in the background, Entrapta and Hordak embraced one another and looked to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whats Good/Bad I need advice!


End file.
